My Person
by RookieBlueFangirl48
Summary: It's set after 4x14, everything has gone to hell, can Caroline keep herself together? short little drabble of what i wanted to happen


Caroline's POV

'_How the hell did everything get so screwed up_' Caroline thought to herself. She didn't know what to do anymore. Everything has just been a blur. She was standing there on a hill, looking out at the sunrise with her iPod blasting 'She Wolf' so she could drown out everything else around her. She was thinking about the events of the past week, it has been so... hectic was the only word she could think of to describe it. The song was oddly right for this situation.

She felt like everything around her was falling to pieces and as those lyrics blasted in her ears, tears pricked at her eyes. She hadn't cried yet. She had been too busy holding it together for everyone else. Jeremy had died when finding the cure. Elena couldn't handle her emotions anymore so Damon used their sire bond to make her flip the switch. Bonnie and Professor Creepy; that was big mess. Tyler was still on the run and not answering any of her messages. Katherine of all people had the cure. And Silas; well, that was another giant mess.

She only let her eyes shed a few tears. '_You_ _cannot let yourself fall apart_', she thought to herself repeatedly. She sniffled and wiped her face, taking a deep breath. As she turned around, ready to walk away, she saw none other then Klaus Mikaleson standing twenty feet in front of her.

Klaus's POV

'_Walking through the woods in the early hours of the morning again, do I really have nothing better to do?_' Klaus questioned himself. He had been doing this for the past few mornings. He didn't know what it was that made him go through the woods, but it was like something kept drawing him in.

Klaus continued his walk to this spot he found the first day. It was a hill that had such a beautiful view that he had even painted it. As he was approaching the spot, he noticed someone else was standing there. Then he realized who it was. Caroline? What was she doing here? He didn't dare go up to her just yet. I mean, they weren't exactly on the best of terms. Her friends, the doppelganger, and the hunter had just killed Kol, but his revenge was already served when they went looking for the cure. The hunter got killed by Silas.

As he was staring at Caroline, he noticed her music was blaring so she probably wasn't even aware he was there, but he also noticed that she was crying, but she only let a few tears fall before she stopped herself. That was his Caroline, always so strong, not just for her but for everyone else. He decided to slowly approach her and as he was walking up to her she started turning around and faced him.

Caroline stopped her music and took out her ear buds, but they just stood there staring at each other, neither saying a word. Finally Caroline broke the silence.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" she said, wiping her face in the process just in case he saw any of the tear marks on her skin.

"I was just going for a walk when I spotted you," Klaus replied, staring at her face. He had already noticed the tear stains and how quickly she was trying to wipe them away.

"You know you don't have to be strong all the time, Caroline," he said, taking a few steps closer.

"I was just having a moment, but yes, I do," she said, avoiding his direct gaze.

Now they were only five feet away from each other. "Caroline," he said, but before he could say more, he was cut off.

"Yes, I do." She stared at him directly in the eyes and spoke with a firm voice, frustration rising. "I will not let myself fall apart like everything else has in this town. Jeremy is dead, Elena turned off her humanity and burnt down her home, Bonnie has practically gone crazy, Katherine has the cure and then to top it off, Silas was woken and we have no clue where or who he is." She knew she was rambling but she couldn't stop herself. She took a breath but quickly continued on. "So I will not let myself fall apart! I can't." The last part was more of a whisper.

Klaus stepped into her personal space and stared at her. "What about you? You are so busying being strong for yourself and everyone else around you, taking care of everything, but who is taking care of you?"

"Me, so that is exactly why I can't fall apart."

"Well, now you have someone else to take care of you. Me. I don't care if you don't like it. You can hate it all you want, kick and scream, but I am not going anywhere." Klaus's voice was firm but his words were comforting.

Now they were inches apart from each other, staring into each others eyes. She couldn't believe she was considering it; Klaus being 'her person'. She looked away from his gaze for a second, pursed her lips slightly before nodding and looking back at him

"Okay then," she said, her voice a strong whisper.

Did she actually just say yes? He thought she actually would have kicked and screamed, or at least scoffed, but no, she said yes?

"Okay then," he repeated back to her with the same tone, a smile on his face.

"Come on," he said, linking their arms together as they began walking away.

"Where are we going?" Caroline was suspicious of his intentions, especially since what Klaus has just told her.

"We're going back to my place, and I will cook us some breakfast." He smiled that same smile she had grown to love, showing his dimples.

"You can cook? I thought you were supposed to look out for me, not poison me," she replied with an incredulous laugh.

"Aha, very funny. Yes, I can cook. You don't live for a thousand years and not pick up some things," he replied, that classic smirk playing on his face.

fin


End file.
